


Dirndl

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludger felt like giving his girlfriend a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirndl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> I headcanon and write Sascha to be a girl. I am aware that most people see her/him as a boy after the fan Translator translated the gender neutral pronoun as a male pronoun. (The actual pronoun is used by boys and tomboys/free spirited girls so Sascha's gender is still undetermined.) Please do not try to "correct" me on Sascha's gender.

"Sascha! Could you come in here a moment?" Ludger called out, a smile curling the corners of his lips as he opened the thin white box he'd retrieved from a clothing shop during his trip to Bavaria for an investigation. "I have something to show you from my trip."

"One moment, Ludger!" The feminine voice called out from a back room in their shared apartment, "I'm in the middle of developing a fresh roll of film. I can't open the door yet or it'll be ruined!"

"Understood."

The tall German reaper proceeded to push aside the soft paper wrapping his purchase, and reached in to pick up the dress, laying it out on the table for when his partner and girlfriend finally came out to see her gift. He laid the white blouse out first, then the dark green skirt and matching pink apron. He then pulled out the green bodice with pink lace and ribbon, holding it up and smiling at it. He couldn't wait to see Sascha in the traditional Southern Germany dress. She didn't own very many outfits aside from her suits for work, and the only dress she owned was what she slept in at night.

"What's that?" Sascha asked, walking into the room behind him, eyeing the bodice in his hands.

Ludger suffered a light blush as he turned to show her. "It's a Dirndl. I thought it'd look nice…"

Sascha blinked, her active imagination immediately placing her tall grumpy boyfriend in the dress, a pink bow in his short hair. The mental image made her burst into laughter.

"I didn't know you liked to wear dresses!" She teased, "Go on then, put it on! I want to see if what I'm imagining is anything as silly as the real thing!"

Ludger's blush darkened, "This is a gift for you, not for myself!" he insisted, holding the bodice up to her. "It would be way too small for me."

"O-oh…" Sascha flushed and took the bodice in her fingers, looking at it. "That would make more sense, wouldn't it? Should I try it on?"

"Yes." He nodded, handing her the rest of the dress, and the matching bows he'd gotten to go with it, "Go change and then we'll go have dinner."

"Fancy." With a giggle, Sascha rushed into the bedroom and changed into the dress, wondering how long it had been since she had last worn such an outfit. She had nothing against dresses, but slacks were so much better for working in.

When she was changed and ready to go, Sascha joined Ludger who was waiting by the door. She grinned as she watched his eyes roam over her.

"Am I as cute as you thought I'd be?" she asked.

"Cuter." He confirmed, pulling out a cigarette to light.

"Well, I still say you’d look silly in one! You should try one on some time!"

Ludger choked on a puff of smoke and coughed, "I have no plans on ever wearing one." He insisted, "You look better in such things, anyway."

With that, they left their apartment, intending to walk hand-in-hand to a nice restaurant for dinner.

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
